Bleached Souls
by Panda Master X
Summary: It was a normal day. Or so it seems. Gintoki gets dragged into the Bleach world(fangirlsms) by Gin and is sucked into the Winter War against Aizen & Co. He befriends many Shinigami and even gains new strength to fight. Will he ever go home? What will happen in the Bleach world now that his presence has disrupted its time frame?
1. Chapter 1

_***cough* So... I made a new story. **_

_**DON'T STONE ME! I STILL HAVE STORIES TO FINISH! lol. I have a couple more on the reserve as well... Please read this story! Reviews would be nice as well! This story may just get chapters in a little faster since I came up with the entire plot yesterday...at 1 am...after reading some cross overs... Lol. And hey, tell me if you're interested in this story, that way I have more muse to finish up! Already finished chapter 2 and on 3, but I still have my other fics to work with. Please be patient. XD also, it doesn't hurt to check out my other fics! I'd really appreciate if ya'll gave them some loving! Hahah. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or Bleach. If I did, Gintama probably wouldn't be as epically hilarious and cool, and Bleach's characters wouldn't be as stylish and hot. XD thank goodness. Hahahah. **_

_**P.S. This chapter is a bit short, but they'll get longer. :) **_

_**P.P.S. Lines that are italicized are usually inner monologues. I tried to make this all in first person. **_

_**Rated M for bad language and explicit scenes. No pairings, no romance. Just plain comedy, sexual innuendos, and high end action! (Though we haven't quite gotten there yet)**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Who the Hell Are You?!**

It was almost like any other day for me.

Well, that's true if you count the fact that I'm constantly surrounded by idiots, openly sadistic or masochistic individuals, and just plain out of this world experiences, PLUS aliens that come and go to Earth like it was a trip downtown and back.

Yep. That's my type of normal day. The only difference though, was that today I saw someone. Someone I never would've thought to show his face to me- that bastard. He's the one who got me into this situation. He walked passed the corner of the street just in front of me before giving me that damn slanted eye look. Stupid fox face, causing me all kinds of trouble. His ear shit eating grin should've been enough incentive for me to book it, but I was too curious.

_How did he even get here?! _

_Wasn't he dead?! _

_Wait...he might not even be him._

I looked at him with a (failed) poker face.

"Oi, creepster. Who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

He tilted his head as I contemplating something before replying. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking what my name is?"

"Meh, whatever. Name's Gintoki. I'm the Boss of Yorozuya, the best Jack-of-all trades ever~! Bwuahaha~!" I had to establish my rank. If he really is who I think he is, then I don't wanna die labeled as 'rubbish'.

"Well~ Gintoki san..." He started, grin splitting impossibly wider. "My name happens to be Gin as well~ and you are the perfect substitute." He lunged.

I was completely and totally prepared! I just let him knock me out. No, no. I didn't give him the opening because I was too excited to meet someone from Bleach inside of Gintama. Of course I was thinking about why the heck he was even there! Maybe. Either way, I got knocked out. I don't remember much after that. Just sweet bliss and enveloping darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**YO! I'm back~! Yeah. It hasn't been very long. Did you like the first chappie? I just love leaving cliffys and heart stoppers. Hahaha. I finished this a while back, but I just wanted the torture of waiting to settle in. Lol. XD hope you enjoy this chapter! Its more for developing my version of Gintoki, since I can't replicate the awesome genius that is Sorachi Hideaki. Which leads me to conclude...**_

**_I do not own Gintama nor Bleach, don't sue, I'm just a kiddo with an over active imagination. Haha._**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Where the Hell Am I?!**

A dream.

I've been here too many times for me to not know.

The ground around me was soaked in blood and anatomy. Arms, legs, heads dismembered and scattered, whereas the rest of the bodies lay in clusters, piles, mountains- never ending, and increasing by the moment. Human fluids and Amanto fluids mixed, blending into one unlike their actual hosts. This battle field, filled with the opposing Samurai and Amanto, seemed more than willing to mix and become one than the people fighting within it. For them, it was war after all.

In the center of it all, I stood my ground. More than willing to slay anyone who came near me, be it friend or foe- though my comrades knew better than to enter my strike zone.

A beast.

That is what I was while on the battlefield. I lived- no, thrived on the sickly feeling of fresh, warm blood seeping down my katana and soaking into my white sleeves- more, more... More... MORE. I needed to kill more! Disgusting! Horrific! I knew I was turning into a demon, as my alias claimed.

Shiroyasha.

"SHIROYASHAAAA!" Someone within the battle shouted, warning others. Tsk. More work having to chase them than just letting them come to me.

Every slash of my sword, I could feel the flesh and bone underneath it, and it was like a small piece of my soul would disappear along with every death. This is not who I wanted to be...anything but this. I'm not a killer... am I, Shouyo sensei...? My hands faltered. My body seemed to crave this sick addiction, but my mind hated it to the core.

Looking up at the nearby cliff, I could see the outline of some men fighting: Takasugi, Katsura, Sakamoto. Each one a close comrade of mine- but they were being beaten back. I made my way towards them, restlessly, hungry for more blood.

I fought. And fought. And fought. And fought on until I could barely stand. My anger being the only thing keeping me on my feet and swinging my sword. But still, I was defeated. A battle of twenty to one, against the most skilled of the entire Amanto force.

A man dragged me forward. I could barely listen to what he kept blabbing on about past my fatigue.

"Shiroyasha, make your decision." He signaled his men and they parted, allowing me access to four people I never thought I'd see like this.

"Your comrades... or your Sensei."

I gasped, waking up out of my stupor.

"It's your choice. Pick, or all of you will die."

I couldn't choose. I looked at them all, and Takasugi was the first to speak.

"Gin, Gin! Don't worry about us. Choose sensei, please! Please, just choose him!"

He pleaded in an almost desperate way. I've never seen him like this. I was torn, but the moment I looked at Shouyo sensei, I was able to make my decision.

"I choose to save my comrades."

I have no regrets... I looked at Shouyo. He smiled warmly. My stomach dropped and my heart leaped in my throat.

"NOOOO! GINTOKI, WHY?! WWWHHHY?!"

I don't regret anything Takasugi... Nothing. I made my choice...

With one last glance, I watched the man next to my sensei swing down his sword...

"GASP!"

I nearly jumped up. A cold sweat formed on my forehead. This wasn't the first time I had to relive that moment, but... it was so clear. Almost as if my life had replayed before my eyes- almost as if I had died and come back to life. Shakily, I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital it seemed, but it wasn't the familiar run down clinics that were located here and there around Edo. No, this was a pristine, white hospital from what I could tell. Unique in an architectural sense. A woman with dark, braided hair walked through the door, surprise marking her delicate face.

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurray~ Another Chapter, meaning, more information~ lol. We're finally gonna see Ichigo too! Whoopie! xD Ok, no more spoiler alerts, that just wouldn't be any fun! xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gintama... and do I have to do this for every chapter? lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET HOME?!**

The woman looked at me with a kind expression that made me feel a little sheepish at my outburst, but I didn't really care. She lifted her hand and sent out a dark little butterfly, but I wasn't too sure where it could have been hiding on her without getting smashed. Honestly, she looked familiar as well, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it...

"AHH! YOU'RE DOCTOR UNOHANA FROM THE FOURTH DIVISION OF SOUL SOCIETY!" She seemed even more shocked to hear me say that than when she had discovered me in the hospital bed.

"Why, yes I am. I'm not often recognized since I don't seem very powerful, but apparently you are knowledgeable of me. One quick question, how did you get into the medical ward? I don't remember you in any of the registered patients here, also you look unhurt."

"Ahh, that... I'm not too sure myself. I- oh crap! I completely forgot to go get the damn Mutt, Sadaharu, a new collar since Kagura snapped the last one when they were wrestling for the last piece of jerky!"

Yes. Looks like I confused her even more than before. Since Gin is alive, its probably in my best interest that they don't know I was with him- even briefly. These damn prejudicial bastards. If they even had the slightest thought that I was with Gin, then I'd probably get locked up along Aizen once they defeat the narcissistic psycho.

"Ok. So obviously, you don't remember how you got here, but you do have memories of being in Soul Society, right?" She asked, ignoring my attempt at distracting her. Her face was stern as she tried to pry for more answers as to my current predicament.

"Well, no. I don't live here."

"Wait, that's not possible. You must have died recently, that or you have amnesia."

"Oi Oi, I'm pretty sure I have all my memories, and I did NOT die." I made my best angry pouty face. "I'm not dead, I was knocked out. I would know if I'm dead. I can't explain everything here or now though..."

Her face softened again. Seems like I won't be able to escape from this little interrogation anytime soon.

"Well I was also wondering if-"

Unohana was cut off as another black butterfly- similar to the one she let loose earlier- had landed on her shoulder, relaying a message to her. She looked a little petulant and displeased that she'd been cut off, but at the same time she looked like she knew she'd get the answers she wanted from me soon enough.

"Excuse me, it seems you know my name and back ground, but I know nothing about you."

"Oh. Sorry sorry, the names Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki. I'm the boss at the Yorozuya."

"Hmm. I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it before."

"Aahh~ no problem, its not even from this dimen- er, area. Its a little run down place kinda far from here. No, really far from here. Uhh, I don't think you'd be able to find it."

"Ahh, ok. Gintoki, there is a Captain meeting being held in ten minutes, Commander Yamamoto has called you to attend. Let me remind you, this is not a request, but rather a demand. You can not, and should not even fathom defying this order."

"...Fine by me. I'll finally be able to meet that old codger myself. Hehe~"

Maybe my normal talking is too extreme for these uptight people. Especially considering the time period... Ugh... Everything I say seems like its so suspicious! Just look at the looks she's giving me! She's so trying to hide it, but I know she's being wary of me and keeping her guard up. I've got to keep up my guard too, considering since I've woken up here, I can feel remnants of my past blood lust flowing up. Well... I'm not sure what to call this. Its not really blood lust, but it feels like my inner strength. I better be careful. No telling what these guys'll do if they find out I know Gin AND am pretty powerful myself. I've gotta suppress this feeling or else I'll get caught.

**...Time Skip...**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

_Back at Karakura..._

It seemed like a regular day- seemed. Nothing was ever normal anymore with Soul Society on my back, making me a Substitute Shinigami, meeting someone of a supposedly exterminated people(Quincies), etc. This isn't my ideal life, but its satisfying knowing that I'm helping out, even if its secretly. Haha, I feel like a comic book superhero.

Anyways, I've been getting this weird feeling all day, like something life changing was going to happen. There weren't any real pressing issues today though. Just a few stray Hollows here and there, and some ghosts I've had to purify. It was almost nerve wracking how nothing was going on.

Lost in my mind, I had almost past by a body on the ground, but luckily, I was still somewhat observant of my surroundings. I back peddled a little and peered into the dark ally way, where the body seemed to lay.

"O-Oi, old man, are you alright?!" The poor guy had probably got mugged or something. "Tsk, poor geezer. Hey, are you alright?" I stepped closer and grabbed his arm, flipping him around and checking his pulse.

"Crap! This dude is dead!"

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hoisted him over my shoulder. Just when I was about to leave, a black cat jumps in front of me, blocking my path. Great... more bad luck for the day? Haha. So not amusing. Glaring at the damn cat, it took me a while to realize that it was just Yorouichi in her feline form.

"Ichigo, since you're already here and holding that body, I need you to bring it to Urahahra's shop. This is urgent. Don't ask questions."

Yorouichi jumped onto a trash can and basically scaled the entire building until she reached the top just to sprint off the roof tops.

"I guess today isn't so normal after all, hehehe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been forever. I know. I suck at keeping up with my stories, but what can you say whenever you even touch a computer and your parents complain about being on it all day. :P So yeah. here's the next chappie, hope you all enjoy it. xD**

**Oh, and I just realized what I have been forgetting to do these past couple of chapters...**

**Diclaimer: Don't own it. Lol, If I did, I'd be making bank. xD hahaha, and we'd be having lots and LOTS of 'unconventional' pairings on our hands. teehee~ **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET HOME?! (part 2! XD)**

Ichigo walked into the candy shop and headed straight to the back, through a side door, and plopped his baggage on the ground- said baggage only managed to make a thudding noise as it hit the ground.

"hah..."Ichigo sighed. He wasn't sure why the heck he'd was even doing this. He was a substitute Shinigami for Pete's sake, not an errand boy for whatever mischief the Hat-n-Clogs idiot had in mind. Ichigo looked at his 'baggage' and scrutinized him. The man didn't actually seem that old now that he looked at him. His white hair shone silver with some blue tint in it, but Ichigo knew some other young men with white hair, so this didn't come as a surprise to him. The only difference was that they were 'dead' by definition. Ichigo moved the body around a bit, observing his torso, arms, legs- just his body in general- trying to find any sort of wound that might have caused the man's death.

"Ara~ I don't want you poking any holes in that body right there, Ichigo. At least, not until after I do so~!" Kisuke Urahara walked into the room with his hands followed by Yorouichi. Ichigo backed away from the body and let the crazy scientist poke and prod at the man.

"So, what's the verdict? He's dead right?" Ichigo asked, already aware that the pulse of life had left the man a long time ago. "Can you figure out how he died?" Kisuke stayed silent as he picked up the body and took it underground, to one of his secret labs. Even Yorouichi looks serious, meaning that this wasn't an ordinary death.

Once they all reached Urahara's lab, they could see he went straight to work, sticking needles into the body, setting up the equipment and bringing out hospital tools. Ichigo would've asked where the hell he had obtained them, but knowing the crazy old man, he could probably get anything he wanted, no strings attached.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"He's not dead." Uarahara replied, never stopping his work.

"Ahhh, I knew it. I mean, there was no pulse or any- wait, what?! How the hell is he not dead?!" Ichigo was incredulous. This guy couldn't be alive! Could he?

"He's alive, very much so. Unfortunately for him, though, his soul was forcefully ejected from his physical body. His soul is out there somewhere, and his body won't be able to hold out much longer without its core." Ichigo sighed.

"Let me guess, you want me to find it- the soul?"

"Actually, no. I have a plan..."

**At Seiretei...**

Gintoki stood tall before the commander, staring back at his beady eyes as the old man scrutinized him. He may seem stupid, but Gintoki knew this was the time to stay silent. He wouldn't be the first to speak, especially since the old man looked like he wanted Gintoki to make a mistake, just so he could condemn the man.

"What is your purpose?" The old man questioned, raising his reiatsu a bit to intimidate Gintoki and establish who was stronger, but Gintoki seemed unaffected.

"I have no purpose here in Seiretei, and I'm not completely sure how I managed to get here either if you're gonna ask that too." Gintoki looked around lazily.

Everyone here is so suspicious all the time.

"Don't presume you're free to go just because you did nothing wrong yet." A woman spoke up. Gintoki rolled his eyes and turned to look at the new voice. Of course, the only person here who was that snarky and rude was Soifon.

"Yyyyeah, sure Soifon. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Gin retorted lazily. Having dealt with Kagura and the other women, he had developed a thing for disgusting comebacks- to ward them off of course. Though, that usually didn't work since all the women he knew were just as dirty minded as any perverted old man he knew.

"Why you insolent-!" Soifon blushed and stepped forward, but the Commander stopped her with his reiatsu.

"Captain Soifon, please refrain from speaking out of turn!"

"Yes Commander!" She dropped to one knee, her face bright red but contorted in anger.

Hitsugaya looked over the white haired man in front of him. His features honestly could pass as a (beautiful) demon, but his demeanor had Hitsugaya sure the man was human. Dull red eyes turned and stared back at Hitsugaya, but the man made no other effort to acknowledge the captain's presence.

"Commander, am I permitted to ask a few questions?" The old man nodded. "Gintoki, if you truly at not dead, do you remember your life in the human realm?"

"Well yeah..."

"One last thing, why is it that even though you're in your spirit form, you're able to withstand all the reiatsu pressure the Commander has released?" Gintoki was taken off guard. He didn't even realize the old man was doing that already.

"Well, er... I'm not sure." A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. "I guess I'm strong? Ahahaha..." Gintoki looked away. Maybe that's why he felt the sudden blood lust bubbling up from his inner mind. He was trying so hard not to show it or make any faces as he struggled suppressing his inner demons.

They all assumed their positions, stock still, silently observing one another. Gintoki eyed all the captains. He couldn't tell exactly the timeframe or arc of Bleach he was currently in. That is, until his eyes made contact with Aizen.

_Oh crap...!_ Gintoki thought, the color draining from his already pale face. He was about to freak out, but then someone burst through the meeting room doors.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Commander, but I suppose the situation called for it." Gintoki was mildly surprised.

"Oh, well would you look at that!" Urahara tipped up his hat to look at Gintoki. Their eyes locking momentarily in a fierce gaze. "You're exactly why Ichigo and I are here."

"So you're with the traitor?!" Soifon shouted, standing up and getting into battle position.

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed. "You know very well the consequences of disobeying my orders and coming back here after being banished, Urahara. What is so important that you had to break the rules I have set?!" Urahara merely smiled at the old man.

"I just had to confirm that you hadn't killed that man there yet, commander."

"What're you implying?"

"What I'm trying to say here is that you cannot kill this man. He doesn't belong in this realm. Or even this dimension."

_Finally someone speaks up!_ Gintoki thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay~ I'm back with another Chappie~! I'm late. I know, but it's ok! :D I brought in the Chappie safe and sound! Thank you to all the reviewers again for dropping by and encouraging me to keep writing. Special thanks to Riouchi! Your review really made my morning(to the point where I was almost late to school, because I was too busy jumping in happiness instead of getting ready. Lol)**

**PS. I'm too lazy to look it up, but I want it to be right. Is it Seireitei or Seiretei? Ohhh... japanese... why must you be a foreign language to me? lol.  
**

**PPS. Of course the story is going to deviate from the original. It's already a crossover. Lol. Don't be bothered if something different happens from the canon from here on out. I just need it to fit in my story, but I'll try to be as accurate as I can.**

_**Words : **_**Thoughts- usually Gintoki's, because even though this is written in third person, it focuses more on Gintoki. If not, I'll usually indicate it was someone else's thoughts. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT. NEVER HAVE. NEVER WILL.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**I CAN'T GO HOME YET, AND THERE'S A CREEPER WATCHING ME!**

Finally someone speaks up! Gintoki thought to himself.

"Explain yourself, Gintoki. You claimed you knew nothing about this, and yet it seems that there is more to it than that." Commander Yamamoto demanded.

"Eh...? EHHH?!" Gintoki said incredulously. He didn't even know how the hell this happened. Apparently he's stuck in the Arrancar Arc, but that meant the Hōgyoku hasn't been activated yet.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain the fact that I was brought here by Gin? Plus, his creepy leader-slash-enemy is standing right THERE._

"What the hell is going on here, Urahara?! You just ran into Seiretei like that! Don't you know the Commander is going to execute you for tha- HOLY SHIT! He's here already?! I thought his soul would've been dumped in Roukongi instead. Why the hell is he in Seiretei?" Ichigo sauntered into the room shouting. He hadn't even realized Gintoki was there, because he was so focused on Urahara.

"So you're the guy who got pulled out of his body." Ichigo said curiously, his head tilted at an angle. "Who the hell managed that?"

"Be silent, Substitute Shinigami. It is not your place to speak." The Commander spoke harshly. His words silenced the ginger within moments.

Gintoki counted the heartbeats he could hear pounding through the silence of the room. Eight, nine, ten... The tension spiked the moment Urahara burst into the room, and the gazes of all the Shinigami focused on him once again. It didn't seem like Urahara planned on jumping in to help him anytime soon either, rather, he looked amused at Gintoki's predicament. Gin swallowed thickly as he raised his eyes to lock gazes with Yamamoto.

"I can tell you honestly. I have no idea what happened to me. All I know is that someone came up from behind me, and then Captain Unohana found me. That's it. There's nothing more to say, and there's nothing for me to hide." Gintoki raised his chin defiantly. "What Urahara san stated is true as well, if you really wanted to know. I'm not from this world, realm, universe, or whatever you wanna call it."

Commander Yamamoto didn't speak for a moment, seeming to mull over what Gintoki said. If Gintoki was really telling the truth, then the commander- or possibly even the Soul King- had any jurisdiction over Gintoki's soul. Nevertheless, Gintoki is currently in their world, so...

"You shall be pardoned for now, but if you are to do anything out of line, then you know the consequences. I'm going to assume that you have rules and laws you follow in your world as well."

Gintoki tried not to burst out laughing. "Of course there are laws in my world. What is a system without boundaries?" Of course, he wouldn't mention the fact that he was a government rebel, rarely follows the laws, and only gets away with his crap because of his connections with the Shinsengumi.

"That's good to hear. Urahara, you have this man's body?"

"Yes sir. It's being taken care of as we speak, but it is imminent that he returns to his body or else he will truly die." Urahara responded.

"Gintoki, you may return with the ex-captain and substitute shinigami there to the physical realm to reclaim your body. You will stay there until further notice. Captain Kurotsuji, you will lead the investigation on figuring out inter-dimensional travel and finding out how to return this man to his world. There is no telling how his presence in our world will affect us. The meeting will now be dismissed!" With a shout, the commander turned his back and left the meeting room. Gintoki let out a sigh of relief. Tiredly, he turned toward Ichigo and Urahara, both seemingly entertained by the show he put on with the commander.

"Come. We have much to discuss, Gintoki! I'll show you the way around here!" Urahara said cheerily.

... He must've not heard the silent death threat in Yamamoto's voice when he was telling them to go back to Karakura Town...

"Urahara, let's not get carried away. To his body, remember?" Ichigo sighed.

Of course! The hero to my rescue- not that I'm a maiden in distress...

As the three walked out, Gintoki opted to stay a few steps behind the two as a safety precaution. _In these types of mangas, people tend to like flying towards one another, but I don't feel like getting body slammed today... luckily Kagura's not here, or else she'd do that too. Hmm... Our manga styles aren't that different! I must get some kind of power too~!_

Lost in his thoughts, Gintoki didn't realize Aizen walking silently alongside him as he leaned in to whisper in Gintoki's ear.

"You know something they don't, don't you?" A chill ran down Gintoki's spine. He turned to look at the handsome man beside him. Aizen's innocent smile doing little to ease the alarm running through Gintoki's every nerve. _I don't even need to have read Bleach to feel the evil rolling off of this man! Years of complacency must have left these geezers totally stupid if they can't even use their instincts to sense this presence!_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gintoki said, trying to keep as straight a face as possible.

"Hmm..." Aizen hummed. He smile widened as he made an about-face and strode away gracefully.

Gintoki let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"By the way," Aizen turned his head back. "If you do stay here long enough, I do hope you become a substitute shinigami like Ichigo. I can feel that you have oh so much potential. I'm looking forward to watching you progress~"

Gintoki needed a drink. Badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S THE NEW YEARS! I GOTTA GET A CHAPPIE IN ON THE FIRST DAY OR ELSE THERE'S A HIGH CHANCE IT'S BE JUST LIKE THE LAST YEAR. ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS PER YEAR ONLY. NOOOOOO! DX lol. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT. NEVER HAVE. NEVER WILL. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Who the Hell Are You?!**

Gintoki needed a drink. Badly.

Gintoki stood rooted to the spot for a moment, silently cursing his fate. Oh how he needed a parfait right now. When he looked up, he realized he needed to catch up to Ichigo and Urahara.

Hmm... should I just tell them about Aizen and the Arrancar? No, no... that's a bad idea. Me being here is already messing with the time frame. Who knows what else is going to change now that I've screwed everything up. Ahhh... this is just as bad as when Kintoki came and screwed up my manga... Gintoki shook his head. He needed to focus on what's at hand. He jogged lightly to catch up with the Ginger and Blonde men before they noticed he was gone. I'll just keep my mouth shut for now. It's better this way. I have no concrete evidence anyways, and they all trusted Aizen until the very moment he betrayed them...

"Your name is Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki, right?" Ichigo asked Gintoki as he approached them.

"Uhn, you can just call me Gin, Ichigo." Gintoki replied nonchalantly. Ichigo looked taken aback for a moment before responding.

"Hmmm, I know another white haired frea- weirdo named Gin... Uh, not that you're freak or anything, just him."

Gintoki just stayed quiet. Until he decided to flick a booger which happened to land on an unsuspecting passerby.

* * *

OMG. WHAT A WAY TO END IT. I'M GONNA DIE. THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! DX Lol. Well, I wanted to get SOMETHING in for this by the New Year. Happy New Years everyone~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay~ another chappie~ don't mind me... Just chillin here... Lolz**

**Disclaimer: Do we even need to keep going over this...?**

**P.S. Sorry for the language. I just feel like this matches them, though. Meh. :/ If it really bothers you guys I'll refrain... Maybe... Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**OH CRAP! I'M IN DEEP SHIT NOW.**

Gintoki just stayed quiet. Until he decided to flick a booger which happened to land on an unsuspecting passerby.

Crap! Sweat poured down Gintoki's face as he slowly checked who the booger landed on. Please, please, PLEASE don't notice!

"Yo, Ichigo! Huh...? Renji, what's that green thing in your hair?"

"What're you talking about Ikkaku?"

"OH. OH GROSS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THERE'S FUCKING SNOT IN MY HAIR!"

Ichigo and Ikkaku burst out laughing while Renji tugged at his hair in distress. Urahara kept his mouth shut, but it was easy to see that he was hiding his grin behind the fan he held in front of his face.

"N-ne, Ichigo! W-we better hurry and get to my body, ahahah...!" Gintoki said. He was itching to leave, because he didn't want them to realize that the cause of Renji's situation was because of him.

Nevertheless...

"You!" Renji pointed a finger at him. "It had to have been you! No one else around would do such a thing! And to a vice captain as well! ARGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Renji lunged at Gintoki with Zabimaru in his grip.

"Ah! Ren, you hotheaded idiot!" Ichigo moved to stop him, but not quick enough.

"Oi, Renji, BAKA!"

Renji raised his blade high above his head and swung downwards.

* * *

**YAY. A CLIFFY. LOL. I know. Its evil of me, but I want to make this good but not too slow. Am I progressing too fast? Please tell me. :/ I mean, it won't end THAT fast, considering I wanna go through the entire arc, but am I processing stuff too quickly? Lolz. Also, my chapters may just come out a little short with a whoooole lotta cliffhangers since I just want to get the story to you all. :3 have fun. Sorry again for the shortness. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a while... No clue how long. Time flies too quick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, heheheh. Please tell me if I did/wrote/performed anything weirdly or wrong. It's been a long time, guys. Lol. XD**

**I also just realized I've forgotten to give titles to the last couple of chapters... dear me.**

**I just wanted to say... THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. Been putting it off because of... school things... and the fact that I feel like a cruddy writer, but whatever... It's just to let out my creative juices and stuff. :3**

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary at this point in the story?**

* * *

**I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, I SWEAR!**

Renji raised his blade high above his head and swung downwards.

On instinct, Gintoki dodged the attack, barely avoiding Renji's blade by a centimeter, but that didn't deter the Vice Captain from relentlessly attacking the defenseless spirit.

"Fight back, ya old geezer!" Renji shouted. Ichigo would've laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Renji, back up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh sshiiiiit!" Gintoki shouted, doing his best to dodge Renji. "Toya! Lake Toya! Where the hell are you when I need you?!"

All of a sudden a sword manifested out of thin air just above their fight. It hung in the air for a moment before following gravity to the ground. The sword fell unsuspectingly on Renji, knocking him to the floor. Ichigo and the other bystanders stared in shock.

"Dammit, Toya, you're late! I almost got skewered!" Gintoki shouted. He grabbed the bokken and started shaking it around like a fly-swatter.

"G-Gintoki, you have a soul weapon?!" Ichigo asked, surprised. Gintoki stopped swinging how bokken around and looked at Ichigo blankly.

Gin felt the pit of his stomach drop and his blood pressure increase. "S-soul weapon? What's that? AHAHAHAH... This lil guy right here?! NO clue what this is! HAHAHAHA." Everyone stared at Gintoki suspiciously, and Gin could feel the sweat cascade down his face. Renji, on the other hand, got up groaning and rubbing the top of his head where he could feel a lump already forming. He looked at Gintoki and noticed the bokken in his hand.

Y-you bastard! I knew you were up to something- hiding a soul weapon and pretending you're innocent!" Renji shouted, pointing his sword at Gintoki once again. "There's no escaping this now. I will deal with your punishment here and now!"

Renji exerted his Shunpo, expecting to take down Gintoki easily. He lifted his blade, tilting it slightly as the light glared from it, temporarily blinding Gintoki. Gintoki blindly raised his bokken, praying Renji's sword would connect with Toya rather than his neck, but the blade never came.

Hesitatingly opening his eyes, Gintoki saw Ichigo's blade, no more than an inch away from his face, blocking Renji.

"Ichigo, this guy's a bastard, lemme mess him up a bit before we take him to prison!" Renji said angrily.

"Renji, I don't think he meant to hide this from us. He looked genuinely surprised when it showed up to!" Ichigo retorted.

"No way. Ichigo you're too naive!"

"And you're a hot headed idiot! Just calm down for a second, okay?! We're losing precious time like this. He needs to get back to his body, immediately. Captain Yamamoto even allowed it. Once he's back in his body and where he belongs, he's basically going to be out of our jurisdiction anyways."

"Tsk..." Renji relented, pulling back. "Fine, whatever then. I'm going to go with you then. I don't trust this guy one bit, and who knows what he'll end up doing."

"That's fine by me." Ichigo grinned, and slung his arm over Gintoki's shoulders. "Now let's go... hehe... we can have a niiiiice long talk when we get back..."

Gintoki felt like he just escaped the lion's den just to fall into an ocean full of starving sharks.

* * *

**Poor Gintoki... LOL. BUT HEY, TOYA'S BACK. HAHAHAHA.**


End file.
